Pokémon: Hearts of Gold
by Miwa-Miwa GreenLeeLeaf
Summary: As three young children start their Pokémon journey they unintentionally step into a story that started years before. A/N: Temporary Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: A Mother and Her Son

Welcome to my novelization of Gen 2! Through this story you will be witnessing the adventure of Lyra and Kris Elm along with Ethan Gold. Now, due to this being a fanfic I have to note that no, I do not own Pokémon because if I did Ash wouldn't still be ten.

* * *

Ethan yawned as he awoke. The light that was coming through the window and hitting his face was what caused him to begrudgingly open his eyes. As he sat up he lazily looked to his left and saw that his mother's futon was no longer next to him.

"She must already be up." She said as he blinked lazily. Getting up from his futon he began his morning schedule. First he went to the clothing closet and grabbed what he'd need for the day. He then entered the bathroom to to take a quick shower. Once out he was wearing his favorite jacket with a pair of worn out jeans and a t-shirt that had a stain neither he nor his mother could ever wash out. Ethan, as always, forgot to roll up his futon and put it away in the second closet. Unbeknownst to him it wouldn't get put away for quite a while.

"Morning mom!" Ethan called as he lumbered down the stairs into the conjoined kitchen and living room. However his mother didn't answer even after he reached the bottom of the stairs. He didn't need to try very hard to figure out what was wrong. Over at the small table where they did a multitude of things such as eat, write, read, and watch TV was his mother. She was sitting on her cushion, face down against her arms, using them as pillows. As he walked closer to her he couldn't help but wonder whether she had gone to bed at all last night.

"Lets see…" He whispered softly as he examined the contents on the table. First he noticed there was an opened envelope and a small package wrapped in small paper. Ethan already had a feeling as to what they were, it made him both incredibly excited and a bit frightened at the same time. Next he saw the water and food stamps. Given the way things were currently Ethan could understand the food stamps. Despite it being a little over a decade and a half ago the Johto farm lands hadn't completely healed from The Great War. However Ethan could not wrap his mind around the water stamps. Surely the water wasn't _that _contaminated. If it was then everyone in New Bark Town were lucky. Kanto Route 27 provided drinkable water, you barely had to do anything to purify it! Professor Elm thinks all the water Pokémon living throughout it had something to do with, Ethan remembered.

"...Hun…" His mother muttered in her sleep as Ethan continued to observe the table. He had gotten use to her sleep talking long ago. Under his mother's arms were the bills. "...Hun…" She muttered again. "Hun" is what she had called Ethan's father. They both dreamed of him often. Unlike most children of his generation Ethan hadn't lost his father to war. In fact his father went on to be a police officer along with his trusty Ninetails, which is ultimately what killed them. Ethan was about six or so when it happened and it was just a devastating for him as it was for his mother. What made it worse is that Ethan, the poor lad, knew he would have forgotten what his dear father looked like if it wasn't for the picture on the desk upstairs. The fact that he'd have to ask his mother the name of the Ninetails, Kyu in case you're wondering, every so often, was proof of that. "...Hun…" She muttered once more.

"I'll make breakfast." He whispered with a faux smile. He then got up from his crouched position and walked over to the fridge. Once he opened it he took a good long look at the contents. Almost none of it was bought without a stamp. Most of their money came from his mother's job at the grocery and the little odd jobs Ethan himself did around the small town. Said money almost entirely went to paying bills. Ethan felt he should do more but in reality he really couldn't. Most kids his age who earned money were stuck to doing side jobs like currently was, or being package couriers, which in itself could be rather dangerous. The best paying "job" a child could get was being a Pokémon Trainer, and even then it all mattered on how good you were. Eventually he pulled out some MooMoo Milk and got a box of cereal from the cupboard along with two bowls and two spoons. After he poured the cereal, "Pika Bites" he believed. he opened the bottle of MooMoo Milk and began to pour that as well. Ethan remembered his mom saying once that, "_Before there were Miltank Trainers we got our milk from cows!" _This little seemingly insignificant memory made Ethan scowl. The thought of using what one would call a "regular animal" for anything but meat made him feel sick to his stomach. Of course the thought of drinking something that came from a Pokémon itself sounded gross as well, but MooMoo Milk tasted really good so he never truly questioned it.

After he emptied out the bottle he carried the bowls and their spoons over to the little table. He set one down near his mother and the other down where he usually sat. Ethan then proceeded to pull his cushion out from under the table and sat down. He then reached over the table and gave his mother's shoulder a nudge. She didn't wake up. He repeated the action, a little rougher this time. She still didn't wake up.

"Mom!" Ethan finally called out. This caused her to awaken, understandably a little startled. "I made breakfast." He said softer.

"So you did…" She said with half lidded eyes. "Thanks, sweetheart." She said with a little, tired smile. Ethan only nodded with genuine grin. Ethan was rarely awake early enough to make breakfast for the two of them but when he was he took great pride in it, even if it was just a bowl of cereal. They both ate in happy silence.

"So do we need any more Pokéyen for the bills?"The boy question his mother.

"What makes you think that we do?" She questioned back.

"Your eyes are kinda puffy looking, kinda like if you were crying. You don't need to worry though! I can totally get some more cash! I'm sure someone 'round here needs their lawn mowed or laundry hung!" He said so fast barely any of it would have been understandable if you didn't know him well enough.

"Like I was...crying." The black haired woman muttered, "Oh! No, no, no, no, no! I wasn't upset over the bills I was… I was watching a movie last night and it got mamma's emotions running is all." She said in a half-truth half-lie attempt to cover up why she had been crying the night before. While it was true she hadn't been crying over bills she had still lied as to the real reason she had shed tears. The woman felt incredibly silly over the real reason. After all almost every child left for an adventure at around Ethan's time in life.

"You're silly, ma!" Ethan laughed in that innocent way that only a child that had just barely missed having any memories of The Great War could.

"Oh, what time is it Ethan?" The woman asked just remembering something.

"Can't be much past Nine O'Clock, why?"

"Well in that case your friend Lyra was here not to long ago. She was playing hide and seek with that Marill of her's. Maybe if you hurry you could play with them too!" She said happily. More than anything the black haired woman wanted her son to have fun.

"Alright!" He hollered as he got up to go.

"Oh, oh wait a second!", the woman called to her song as she remembered something.

"Huh?" He questioned bending a bit to the side in order to look at his mother as he put his left shoe on.

"Her father was here to." She informed her son as he got his right shoe on.

"Professor Elm?" He questioned as he got up and walked back over to her while zipping up his jacket. He really didn't want her to know he was wearing the stained shirt. If she did he would just get sent up to their room to find a new one.

"Yes, he had a favor to ask you. He said he'd be at his lab all day so that would be the best place to look." She said.

"Okay, I'll go check it out!" He said with clear excitement in his voice.

"Before you go make sure you take your bag, and… well this too." Any adult would have recognized the sadness in the last three words, but not a child. Not Ethan. As he slid his bag haphazardly onto his shoulder she pulled the card out of it's envelope. "This is your Trainer Card…", she said quietly as she handed it to him. Despite her sadness she couldn't help but smile at the enthusiastic look he had on his face. He had wanted to be a Pokémon Trainer for so long, now he finally was.

"Thanks ma!", he yelled as he ran to the hat rack by the door. He then grabbed his hat put it on backwards, as always, and ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2: The Favor

Upon walking out of his house Ethan was immediately tackled by an all too familiar Marill. As Ethan glared at it the Marill looked almost criminally happy back at him. It was even laughing at what it just did. The Marill then proceeded to try and steal his hat. To say that was the last straw would be putting it bluntly.

"No! Bad Bubbles! That's my hat! C'mon stop it!" The boy practically screamed. This only served to make the water mouse laugh even more at the young boy.

"Mar mar!" Giggled the tiny Pokémon.

"Bubbles!" The Marill's ears perked up at the familiar sound of his trainers. The trainer herself came bounding round the corner looking left and right frantically until her eyes settle on her long time friend and her Starter Pokémon. "C'mon you silly mouse let's go!" The girl trainer said as she ran off.

"Rill! Marill!" Chattered the excited Pokémon as it hopped off of Ethan's stomach and took off after his master.

"Nice seeing you to Lyra!" Ethan yelled at the girl with a rather annoyed tone in his voice. The only reply he got was her briefly turning towards him to wave as she giggled and then she took off again without a second thought. "Geez…" He muttered as he got up and dusted himself off. Ethan then began the short trek to The Lab. Once he made it there he walked in and was immediately met with the scatterbrained mess that was Professor Elm.

"Hey there Crazy-Bangs!" Kris greeted Ethan as her father was busily looking for… something on the cluttered table that was his work bench.

"Hey Kris!" Ethan greeted in return. Kris was two years his senior and it was obvious if one payed attention to the dynamics of the kids in New Bark Town. Kris was the oldest kid in town at the age of twelve and she was always looking out for the others. Lyra, Kris's younger sister, and Ethan himself came as a close second for the role of "surrogate older sibling" what with them both being ten. All the other kids in town were anywhere between five and eight. Infact it was Kris' status as "everyone's favorite big sister" that had made her parting for her journey those two years ago so sad. Then the accident that brought her back all too soon happened. She was much better now though! Ethan couldn't help but get excited over potentially traveling with both the Elm sisters. They were his best friends after all.

"Psy?" Duckylucky, Kris' Psyduck, quacked at seeing him. The poor little yellow fellow must not had been told that Ethan would be making an appearance at the lab today.

"Mar!" squeaked Geiser the Azumarill, happily acknowledging Ethan's presence. It was at that moment Ethan actually wished for Bubbles to be present. To have the young male standing next to his parents at that moment would frankly make for a good holiday card.

"What's up with the two of you today?" Ethan questioned the two Pokémon. Geiser then began chattering at the human boy expecting him to understand every word. Kris smiled at her Pokémon, seemingly knowing what each vocalization meant. Ethan just nodded all the while wishing he had the same understanding of Pokémon. When he questioned his teacher about being able to understand the creatures she said it was something that comes with time. As Geiser chatted on Kris moved to try and alert her father of Ethan's presence.

"Pops!" The girl tried as she shook her father by his shoulder, "Pops!"

"H-huh? What?" The scatterbrained professor asked.

"Ethan's here to talk to you, I think." Kris said at the same time she realized she had no clue why the younger boy was even here.

"What? Oh! Hi there kiddo!"He greeted as he walked towards Ethan. It was only now did Ethan actually notice the Corsola who was doing it's best to cling to the frantic man's shoulder. Ethan didn't think he'd ever understand the Elm family and their affinity for Water-type Pokémon. Now that he thought about it didn't the Professor also have a Slowpoke too? "So, quick question, how much do you know about my work?"

"Urm… you study Pokémon?" Ethan answered rather unsure. While the boy did know Professor Elm studied Pokémon he didn't know of the specifics that surrounded the middle aged man's studies. Despite the uncertainty behind it his answer seemed good enough as the man continued explaining what he needed Ethan to do. Despite the relief that spread through him Ethan couldn't help but note Kris' giggling.

"As you know, Pokémon are largely carried in Pokéballs these days. But before the Pokéballs were created people walked with their Pokémon! Just like my two girls do!" He said as gestured to Kris and her Pokémon, "While Pokéballs are great because you can carry many Pokémon. But walking Pokémon must have some forgotten advantages. It could have something to do with how Pokémon grow and evolve… So I'm going to give you your Starter Pokémon! I need you and the girls to do this since all of my own Pokémon are rather old or already fully evolved. Plus I'm positively swamped with work here! So, Ethan, can you walk with this Pokémon outside of it's Pokéball to see if it this brings any feelings or bonds between Pokémon and people? The device over there," He said while gesturing to a large red and white machine, "has some Pokémon you can choose from inside." With that Ethan slowly and unsurely walked over to the machine. Once he was close to it the blue glass doors slid open and revealed three Pokéballs. Next to the Pokéballs were pictures of the Pokémon inside. Ethan reached out but then pulled his hand back unsure of which he should pick. It was such a big decision.

"So…" Kris said as she strode over to him, "having trouble deciding, Crazy-Bangs?" She asked as she slung one of her arms carelessly over the boys shoulder. The only thing Ethan could do was nod. Meanwhile Lyra herself was having trouble deciding upon something as she stood outside the building.

As she peaked around the corner at the boy she found herself to be a bit frightened. She had never seen this boy before, and living in such a small town meant everyone knew everyone. Unlike everyone else this boy wore a lot of black and dark colors. While there were a few people in town who wore some black they always accented it with bright colors. So his weird dress style was the first thing that made this boy stick out like a sore thumb. The second thing was the boys hair. Not only was it much longer than the boy's in town would allow their hair to grow but it was also very, very red. She had thought such a shade of red was impossible to see in someone's hair. Maybe the boy had simply dyed it like how Big Sis Kris had dyed her hair that weird blue. "Cyan" she had called it. He was also on the pale side. But it wasn't those features that had her frightened, it was his eyes. Those cold, calculating, intense reddish brown eyes and the way they were staring at her father's lab, her house. Then there was the fact he seemed to have hidden himself between the side of the building where the big sign lay, and the forested area right next to the building. The whole thing was extremely sketchy.

"So this is the famous Elm Pokémon Lab…", and that's when he noticed her, "What are you staring at?" , the boy growled as intimidatingly as his prepubescent voice would allow. Of course Lyra being approximately the same age found it scary enough to book it with Bubbles following hot on her heels.

Back in the Lab Kris had just completed her explanation on the three different Pokémon. What she had explained to Ethan was the following. "Chikorita, the leaf pokemon is a Grass-Type Pokémon that can release a sweet relaxing fragrance from the leaf on it's head. Their species is famous for their love of sunbathing. Seriously, these little guys can sit out in the sun for hours." She then moved on to the next Pokémon, "Totodile, the big jaw Pokémon, is a Water-Type Pokémon. They're small but are also rough and these little guys won't hesitate to take a bite out of anything that moves." Ethan had gulped as she moved on to the third Pokémon, "Cyndaquil, the fire mouse Pokémon is well, a Fire-Type Pokémon! They tend to be really timid and scare easy. When frightened they roll up into a ball a shoot flames from their back.", she finished. Ethan's head was rearing with all the new information that had just been dumped on him. It was like Kris had read everything she had just told him out of a dictionary or encyclopedia or some such.

"U-um…" was all the poor boy could stutter out. Just then Professor Elm's PC started to ring with the all too familiar "Mail Time!" jingle. So with a startle the never frazzled man ran to his PC.

"Oh, hey! I got some mail!", he exclaimed excitedly. As he concentrated on reading the letter Kris poked at Ethan's ribs.

"Ow! What?". he exclaimed.

"I'd pick the Totodile if was you.", she said matter of factly.

"What, why?", he questioned with a tilt of his head.

"Well…. the Chikorita is really disobedient. At least he's disobedient to us. He's definitely the kind of Pokémon that only wants to get stronger. I have a feeling it would totally ditch a Trainer if he thought the poor sole wasn't good enough. Oh, and the Cyndaquil is really shy! It would take a really long time for her to get use to someone she just met. The Totodile on the other hand is really friendly. I mean, he's super excitable to the point where it could get tiring but he'd be a lot of fun to raise, I think. Plus he's a Water-Type so he'd probably get along better with mine and Lyra's current Pokémon.", she finished as she finally took a breath. As Ethan thought on Kris' rather good points he could faintly hear Lyra going on, rather frantically, to one of her father's assistants about how she really, really had to talk to him. Neither Ethan nor Kris paid this much mind as Lyra always had something to talk to her and Kris's father about.

"Well, you are more experienced than me." Ethan said as he carefully picked up the Totodile's Pokéball.

"Okay, kiddo listen here!" Professor Elm exclaimed out of nowhere, "I have an acquaintance that some people call Mr. Pokémon.", Ethan nodded to show the man that he was listening, "He keeps finding these weird things and raving about his discoveries.", the man complained halfheartedly, "Anyway, I just got an email from him saying that this time it's real. It's probably just another egg, and like I said before my assistants and I are swamped with our Pokémon research…". He trailed off.

"Yeah, and?" Asked Ethan, sensing he had just gotten himself into a bit more than he bargained for. The half worried, half amused look on Kris' face seemed to prove him right.

"Well, I was thinking you could go in our place. It would be like your first adventure! A good way to test the water." The man reasoned to himself.

"What about me and Lyra, Pops? I feel like I might need a bit of a refresher, and Crazy-Bangs here needs someone to look out for him. He's barely ever been out of town!" Kris said clearly wanting to restart her journey.

"Y-yeah but-"The man tried to interject but Kris continued on.

"Besides, we both know Lyra needs as much of a head start as possible."She said with much seriousness in her voice.

"Oh, alright." Professor Elm finally conceded. It's not that they thought the girl was incompetent, more so the fact of how naive and fainthearted the girl tended to be.

"Papa! Papa! I've got something important to-" It was these two traits that caused people to want to interrupt her.

"Ah, Lyra! Just in time! I'm going to have you and your sister go with Ethan for a package delivery, alright sweetheart?" The two traits that caused people to want to be kind and protective towards her.

"B-but papa there's this boy out-" The two traits that caused people to not completely listen to her.

"C'mon Lyra it'll be fun!" The two traits that caused her best friend to, unknowingly, push her around.

"Yeah! Or are you scared?" The two traits that caused her older sister to tease her.

"Down the road of adventure we go!" To be dragged off by those two people before she could tell anyone about the suspicious boy outside, and she couldn't do anything but let it happen. Soon enough they reached the route that would take them out of their hometown, . However before they could take a single step onto the route the three children heard a cry.

"Ethan!" Yelled the woman as she rushed towards Route 29, "Ethan!" She yelled once more when she saw her son. The boy turned away from his two best friends and towards his mother. Happy to see her a big grin spread across his face as she ran up to them. Panting she said, "I forgot to give you your Pokégear. It's all good and fixed now and..." she paused as she looked down at the Totodile, "Oh, is… Is this your Starter?"

"Sure is! He's a Totodile. I haven't really come up with a name for him yet but I'm sure I'll think of something sooner or later!" Ethan said happily as he looked down at his Pokémon.

"I see…" She said as she crouched down, "Well he's awfully cute!", she complimented the Pokémon while patting his head. She then stood up, "Ethan, please take the Pokégear and be sure to call me often." She said as she handed him the small device.

"I will!", the boy said happily all the while not noticing the hidden sadness in his mother's voice.

"You don't need to ma'am I'll be looking after Crazy-Bangs! 'Sides we'll probably be back by the afternoon!" Kris said confidently.

"Alright then. I suppose I'll see you then." The mother said, worry and sadness seemingly fading to some extent.

"B-but guys that boy!" Lyra finally spoke. Poor girl was still worried about the suspicious boy she had met earlier. The boy that was so close to her father's Lab, the boy who was just outside her house. Of course no one would be taking her seriously today.

"Sis you know I hate talking about boys! Now come on you two let's go!", she said as she lead the way towards Route 29. Ethan followed happily while saying a goodbye to his mother. Lyra followed nervously while stammering a warning that went unnoticed. The woman just stood in place until the forest consumed the two girls and her son from sight. She then slowly walked home to an empty house.


	3. Chapter 3: Cherrygrove City

Our three heroes have just started their journeys. What the future holds they do not know. Nor do they expect it to be as grand as it will be. What they do know is that their first steps begin with Route 29. Kris being the most experienced of the group has taken the lead, showing her younger sister and their friend how to navigate the small forest. Meanwhile Duckylucky, Bubbles, and the then unnamed Totodile followed their humans. Duckylucky and Bubbles took the chance for some father son quality time while the young Totodile hopped up and down attempting to close his jaw on Ethan's backpack.

"For the most part you follow the paths that are given to you." Kris informed the two younger children before abruptly stopping. Ethan, who had been looking around at the forest in amazement, walked right into her and had nearly fallen down from the impact. Kris on the other hand stood strong. "Then, there are areas like these." Kris said in a semi annoyed tone.

"It's just some tall grass! What's the big deal?" Ethan asked as he looked at it in a confused manner as the young Totodile finally managed to get a good grip on his human's backpack with his mouths.

"Pokémon." Lyra, the quietest of the three, muttered. When Ethan gave her questioning look the poor girl simply looked at her shoes shyly. She wasn't used to having people's attention on her. Her never heard, never finished warning at the lab was proof of that.

"C'mon sis," Kris said as she looked back at the two, "I know you know this one. Go on, say it!", the older girl said enthusiastically in hopes that her sister would braven up a bit.

"Well, um…" Lyra stuttered, "Most small Pokémon live near or in tall grass. Some bigger ones too. Depending on the situation the Pokémon may attack travelers who have to walk through it.", she finished.

"That's why walking through this stuff can be dangerous." Kris added.

"They never mentioned that in Trainer School." Ethan said glumly as he adjusted his pack, "Why is this thing so heavy?", he wondered briefly.

"Yeah, those instructors usually only explain typing and status effects. At least that's what I've come to understand." Kris nodded with a look annoyance. It was known by the whole town that Kris wasn't a very big fan of the Pokétrainer Instructor. She had recently been trying to convince her father that it would be in the best interest of the younger children if he taught them instead of the man who came in town to teach them about Pokémon. Kris learned the hard way that the man would often leave out vital information. He would also practically insult his student's intelligence by talking real slow, as if they wouldn't understand the information otherwise. It didn't help that the man had foolishly believed in the old wives tales rather than what was already in the Pokédex. Kris had cringed at all the inaccuracies the man had tried teaching her. "Really now, why did I need an instructor when my father is a Pokémon Professor." She asked no one in particular while muttering under her breath.

"So, um, there any reason they attack travelers?" Ethan questioned his friends as he, once again, tugged at his backpack. "Seriously, why is this so heavy all of the sudden?" He wondered angrily.

"Well, some wild Pokémon are jealous of ones that have trainers. Other's will occasionally attack so that they'll get caught in a Pokéball. Pokémon tend to get stronger when they have trainers rather than staying in a single place most of their life. Pokémon like doing that. Getting stronger I mean. It's like a survival instinct or something. Oh, speaking of instinct some Pokémon, like Beedrill, are very territorial so they might attack for that reason." Kris explained absentmindedly as she tried to find a way past the tall grass.

"What if they don't want to be caught when a Pokéball gets a hold of them? You know, like those territorial ones." Ethan asked with wide eyes.

"Well, all Pokémon have the choice to escape the Pokéball. If it's a territorial case and it decides to stay in ball that usually means you and your current partners managed to impress it. They can decide to leave later on too. Those are usually called "self-released mons." They usually flee the scene after that," She said as she continued to search for a way around the tall grass.

"Self-released mons?" Ethan repeated.

"That means they either left an abusive trainer or ditched their trainer for being weak. That or they just flat out didn't want to be caught." Kris said gruffly.

"Um, sis, I think we're gonna have to walk through it." Lyra informed her sister shyly.

"Ugh! I think you're right!"The older girl growled. "Alright you two! I want you to stay close, got it?" The eldest of the three practically commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" Ethan and Lyra exclaimed in unison. The two followed their "leader" into the tall grass. To an adult the scene would have looked rather funny. Kris and Ethan walked through grass that reached their shoulders while Lyra had to do the same but with the grass going up to her neck. Ethan and Lyra being, new to having to walk in such a terrain, both stumbled quite often. Ethan himself had almost face planted at least twice. Kris on the other hand marched proudly. You see, for an adult the process of walking through tall grass wasn't exactly hard, somewhat annoying, but not hard. After all if they were of average height the grass would only go up to their waists. Plus, our three heroes and their Pokémon were quite the sight. A girl who walked with pride who was being followed by Psyduck of all things was funny enough but when you added the other girl who was desperately trying to not trip over her Marill and the boy who was being unknowingly weighed down by a Totodile the scene was utterly hilarious to those who got the chance to see it. Yes, the more people they passed the more Kris's embarrassment grew but she was much too prideful to show it to strangers, so she kept a straight face.

"Spaaaaaar!"Something suddenly screeched as it dive bombed Ethan and his nippy Totodile, knocking them down to the ground. As Ethan looked up he saw a furious looking bird glaring at him from a few feet away. The poor boy was utterly terrified and found he couldn't move when the bird started to charge at him beak first with another ear aching screech only to be hit away by something big and tan. That something just so happened to be Lyra's shoulder bag.

"D-don't you dare hurt my friend!" The usually timid girl shouted.

"L-lyra…", Ethan stuttered. He couldn't believe Lyra had just done that. Just moment ago he would have laughed in the face of anyone who said she could do something like that. It was just so… un-Lyra like!

"Spaaaaaar!," the bird screeched again as it got up back up into the air to dive bomb the girl.

"No you don't!", Kris called out, "Duckylucky use Water Gun!", Ducklucky immediately sprayed the raging bird with a blast of water knocking it down from the air. "Quick, use Scratch!", Kris yelled.

"Psy!", Duckylucky quacked angrily as he ran up towards his target. However the bird recovered in time to dodge. It then took the opportunity to get in the air slightly so it could Peck at the yellow Pokémon's head. "Psy! Psyduck!", he quacked angrily as he continually tried to counter with Scratch as the other bird continued to peck at him. Finally, he hit the angry avian knocking it down.

"Go," Kris started as she pulled a small orb from her backpack that expanded in her grasp, "Pokéball!", she yelled as she through the ball at the bird. It bounced off of the defeated bird's head before it opened and shot a red ray of light at the Pokémon, sucking it in. The now closed ball fell to ground and all three children watched it anxiously as it wobbled and imitated three high pitched noises before it abruptly stopped moving and a "chring" noise sounded as a white light briefly exploded from it. Lyra and Ethan sighed in relief while Kris yelled, "Caught ya!", triumphantly as she moved to pick her new partner's ball up.

"Are you all right?" Lyra asked as she helped Ethan stand up.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me Lyra." Ethan said in a somewhat embarrassed tone.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Kris asked, referring to herself and Duckylucky.

"Ugh, I'm sorry! Thank you, Kris!" Ethan said quickly.

"Don't worry about it." The cyanette chuckled, "C'mon the next town is only a little bit ahead!" She whooped before running off. The other two children and three Pokémon chased after her. While the Pokémon and the boy had trouble keeping up the younger girl had no such problem. In fact the only reason Lyra didn't pass her sister was because she wouldn't have known which direction to go without Kris in front of her. Soon enough the trio and their Pokémon made it to the town. "Hahaha, welcome to Cherrygrove City! One of the littlest cities ever!", Kris laughed as they exited the woods and made their way into an urban area.

"Oh, Kris! Is that you?" Questioned a jolly old man who was sitting on a bench just within the city limits, "It's been sometime child! Why you've gotten quite a bit taller, haven't you?"

"Old Man Marugo! It's so great to see you again!" Kris said happily as she bowed.

"I didn't know trainers were coming from New Bark Town. If I did I'd have the running shoes ready for the new ones!" the old man said as he gestured towards Ethan and Lyra.

"Huh? Oh, this isn't actually Ethan's or Sis's first official day as trainers! Pops just sent us to get something from Mr. Pokémon! We'll probably be back here tomorrow.", as Kris explained why she and the others were there our little Totodile friend had walked up and bitten Old Man Marugo's cane.

"Why, hello there little one.", the old man said as he picked the Totodile. "Aren't you a nippy one?", the old man proceeded to laugh when the small Pokémon licked his face. "Does he have a name?"

"I was thinking about naming him Fang.", Ethan answered.

"Fang? Really?", Kris asked in disbelief, a disbelief Ethan didn't think she had much right to considering she had nicknamed her Psyduck partner Duckylucky.

"I think it's a wonderful nickname for a Pokémon like this.", the old man said happily as he handed the small Pokémon to it's human.

"I like it to." Lyra agreed.

"Alright then! Fang it is!" Ethan said in glee.

"Anyway, we really need to get going. It was nice seeing you Old Man Marugo!" Kris said as she walked off. Lyra and Ethan quickly said their goodbyes and followed Kris. After walking a distance Kris informed them that "We'll have to stop by a PokéCenter really quick to heal Duckylucky and my new partner." While Ethan knew what a PokéCenter was he couldn't help but ask a question anyway.

"Your new partner isn't a Pidgey, right?" Ethan asked. He had seen Pidgeys before and they most definitely didn't look like that.

"Hm? No, and she's a girl just so you know." Kris answered before exclaiming, "Here we are! Now remember you two, the white buildings with red roofs are PokéCenters. They also have that white Pokéball symbol on the roof.", she explained while walking inside. Before following Lyra, Bubbles, Ethan and Fang took a good long look at the building in order to memorize it. "Guys, you coming?!" Kris yelled from inside, and with that hurried in. As they walked inside both took a quick look around. To their left there was a set of stairs. The stairs had a white sign next to it that had the word "LODGINGS" and an arrow pointing upwards printed on it in bold black ink. A distance in front of them stood three nursing stations each with it's own Nurse Joy and their Pokémon partners. The nurse in the station to the left was very, very tan and somewhat muscular looking, with her was a serious looking Machamp. Both had very stern looks on their faces showing that they were ready for duty. The nurse in the station to the right was skinny and very, very pale, and with her was a rambunctious Haunter. The nurse and her ghostly Pokémon giggled every now and then showing that they were very much excited to be doing their job. The one in the center station, and also the one Kris had gone up to, wasn't pale nor was she tan. The woman's skin tone was simply average showing she was both inside and outside an equal amount. She wasn't noticeably muscular or skinny either. Furthermore she was just as giddy as she was serious, making her a perfect mix of the other two nurses. Despite how different they all looked there was one thing other than their work cloths that made them look at least somewhat similar, their pink hair. With her was a Chansey who seemed completely at peace with itself.

As Kris handed the nurse Duckylucky's and her new Spearow's Pokéballs she called over to Ethan, "Crazy-Bangs, you should bring Fang over to heal! He got hit after all!"

"O-oh, um right!" The boy said as he bounded over to the nurse and put the small Pokémon on her station's counter. The woman only giggled as she explained that Ethan needed tp give her Fang's Pokéball as well. "Sorry, ma'am!" The boy apologized as he handed her the ball. This only served to make the nurse and her Chansey to giggle some more. As this was going on Lyra had picked up Bubbles in order to keep the mouse from causing any trouble. She also took the time to look around a little more. On the right wall was a row of PC's. Next to the nursing station were two doors, one that lead to a bathroom for boys and the other for girls. Then there was the "living room" of the PokéCenter. This was where trainers would sit to relax, or wait for their Pokémon to heal. They would tell stories and share tips. At least that's what Kris had told Lyra. Our usually timid hero decided to sit down however when she got to the couch whose back had been facing her she was met the sight of young brown haired woman sprawled across the three person seat. She was loosely holding a cane in her hands. The young lady had an incredible mix of boredom and frustration on her face as she grumbled to herself.

"U-um excuse me, are you alright?" Lyra asked the woman.

"Huh?" The young lady hummed as she acknowledged Lyra's existence, "Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just waiting for my Grandpa is all. He's running kinda late." She explained as she sat up.

"Oh." Lyra said in understanding as she sat next to the brunet.

"So, what's your name?" The green eyed woman asked as she looked at Lyra.

"I'm Lyra Elm," Our young hero chirped. Unnoticed by her, the young lady had perked up quite a bit as Lyra gave the woman her name, "And you? What's your name?"

"Daisy. My name is Daisy Oak." The young lady, Daisy, introduced herself.


	4. Chapter 4: A Tale of Lost Brotherhood P1

"So, what's your name?" The green eyed woman asked as she looked at Lyra.

"I'm Lyra Elm," Our young hero chirped. Unnoticed by her, the young lady had perked up quite a bit as Lyra gave the woman her name. "And you? What's your name?"

"Daisy. My name is Daisy Oak." The young lady, Daisy, introduced herself.

"That sounds familiar but I can't really put my finger on it." Lyra said as Kris and Ethan walked over. "Oh, hi guys!"

"Hey." Kris chuckled, "So who's your new friend?" The cyanette questioned.

"I'm Daisy Oak." The woman said with a giggle.

"Daisy Oak? As in Professor Oak's granddaughter?" Kris asked in amazement.

"That's right." Daisy giggled again, "I've actually met you two girls before, when you were little. Although I don't remember meeting you." She said as she looked at the black haired boy.

"Hmm? Oh, this is our buddy Ethan!" Kris explained as she and Ethan sat on the couch.

"I think I remember you now." Lyra exclaimed happily. "You told us stories when our dad and your grandpa were busy right?" Lyra asked as she looked at Daisy curiously.

"Yes actually, I did." Daisy giggled again while nodding.

"Hey, it's gonna take a while for our Pokémon to heal, right? Maybe you could tell us a story while we wait." Ethan requested.

"Hmm, what do you girls think?", Daisy asked. Her only reply was the the two girls nodding excitedly. "Well lets see, where to begin?", the woman wondered aloud. "Ah, I know!", Daisy said as aimed as a story came to mind.. She cleared her throat once before starting her story, "Not so long ago in my home country of Kanto there were two boys. One, whose eyes were as bright as emeralds, was bold and adventuress. The other, with eyes as crimson as blood, was shy and gentle. They both lived happily in Pallet Town. They chased, they laughed, and they played together. They were not only friends, they were brothers. However, as they grew older the other children their age started to alienate them. The emerald eyed boy was pushed away because he was from a wealthy family. While the other was shunned for his odd appearance." Daisy said in an almost sad tone.

"What did he look like?" Kris asked curiously.

"As I said his eyes were a terrifying yet warm and peaceful crimson.", she reminded herself, "His hair was an inky black, even darker than your's Ethan. His skin... It was almost as white as porcelain.", All three children couldn't help but notice how the woman's demeanor changed from when she was simply talking to when she had started the story. While being conversed with she was lively and warm, but when telling the story she seemed wise beyond her years and almost sad. "The other children just wrote him off a "freaky looking" and would bully him relentlessly for it." Daisy continued.

"So did they do anything to get the others to like them?" Ethan questioned.

"The shy boy did no such thing. The emerald eyed on the other hand feared not being liked by his peers and so he chose the cruel option." Daisy explained.

"Cruel option?" Lyra repeated.

"Yes, out of fear he abandoned the closest thing he had to a brother and joined the others in their despicable, horrible games that did nothing but torment the person he abandoned.", Daisy said with a grim expression on her face, "That isn't what broke the shy boy however. It was his father's death. It was only him and his pregnant mother afterwards. He talked very little throughout the pregnancy. Once his younger brother was born and given the name his father once had he stopped talking completely. After all, without a friend in the world and a mother who was too busy with work and a newborn what point was there in talking." As Daisy continued on our heroes started to realize more and more that this story was not the happiest one they could have been told.

"Does things get better for the shy boy?" Ethan couldn't help but ask.

"To an extent, yes. You see while in Trainer School the boy discovered he had a gift with Pokémon. He understood them. Their behaviors, their instincts, their likes and dislikes. He'd play fight with the small ones. Additionally he was able to gain enough trust from the large ones that they would let him climb all over them. I imagine that after some time the boy began to think he didn't need other people. He probably thought having a Pokémon by his side would always be better than having to deal with another person. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if he thought himself more a Pokémon than a human." Daisy explained to her three young friends. Despite the implications of what she said Daisy had a faint smile on her face.

"What about the little traitor?" Kris asked gruffly causing Daisy's smile to falter.

"He became jealous." She said while frowning. "The "little traitor" as you called him sought guidance from his grandfather. A man who had… who has vast knowledge of Pokémon. While the shy one learned about Pokémon from an emotional point of view the bold boy learned about them from a much more statistical perspective. They both would often get lost in their studies. Yes, Despite being adventurous the boy who abandoned his friend would spend hours in his Grandfather's library. Meanwhile the outcasted boy would spend hours playing with wild Pokémon. There was even a time where his mother caught him riding the back of a wild Tauros that had wandered into town. To this day I have never seen anyone, man or women, who could understand Pokémon the way that boy did." Daisy remenised.

"I bet they did really good in Trainer School.",Ethan said with a smile.

"Yes they did. The two best students that their town had ever seen!" Daisy confirmed with her own smile. "In fact they did so well that the adventurous boy's grandfather chose them for a special project."

"What kind of project?" Lyra asked.

"Well," Daisy started; However she did not get to finish her sentence because the voice of one of the nurses beckoned for Kris and Ethan to get their Pokémon.

"I'm sorry but we have to go. We actually have an errand to run and we're suppose to try and get back before it gets dark." Kris explained in a sad tone.

"Oh! If that's the case you better get going." Daisy said in an understanding manner.

"But I wanted to hear the rest of story!" Ethan complained. Lyra had quickly followed it up with an agreeing "Me too!" which caused Daisy to chuckle.

"How about I tell you more the next time I see the three of you?" Daisy offered.

"Sounds great!" Kris said in a rush as she took the chance to push the still complaining Lyra and Ethan towards the nursing stations. Once there they retrieved Duckylucky, the newly caught Sparrow, and Fang and they all ran out of the red roofed building and made their way into Route 30. It should be noted that making it through Route 30 was not a perilous journey in the least. While any other day there might have been a another trainer seeking a battle; today they were all much to content with battling each other rather than our heroes. The only problem our young friends had to deal with was the occasional wild Pokémon causing some trouble. This of course was actually beneficial to Ethan and Lyra whom were able to gain a little battle experience.

"Fang use Scratch!" Ethan commanded as Fang dodged a whirlwind from a particularly angry Pidgey. To the duo's luck the attack hit and the Pidgey fell to the ground. The small bird quickly shook it off and fled from the scene.

"Alright! You did it!" Ethan said in glee as he ran up to his Pokémon and gave it a hug. As he wrapped his arms around the small Pokémon it started to admit a faint light. The peculiar glow only lasted for a few seconds but it was enough time for Ethan to retract his arms, "W-what was that?", he asked shocked.

"Hmm?", Kris hummed as she looked away from Lyra and Bubbles' own battle to Ethan and Fang, "Oh. He just leveled up is all."

"Leveled up?" Ethan asked confusedly.

"Please don't tell me that stupid instructor never explained what leveling up is." Kris practically begged.

"No, he explained it. He just never mentioned they glowed when it happened." Ethan said quietly hoping not to anger Kris further.

"Of course he didn't." She groaned. Meanwhile Lyra and Bubbles cheered as they won their battle.

"So… What levels are your Pokémon anyway." Ethan said with curious eyes.

"Bubbles is level eight!" Lyra announced as she walked over to her sister and their friend.

"Hmm… Duckylucky is level twelve while Geiser is about level nineteen." Kris said as she walked off towards their destination. As they went further and further into the forest a silhouette of something that was most definitely not a tree came into view. Yes, our three heroes have finally made it to their destination, Mr. Pokémon's house.


	5. Chapter 5: Mr Pokémon

As you know our three heroes, Kris, Ethan, and Lyra have been sent on a special job to retrieve a package for Professor Elm. During this time Lyra and Ethan have been introduced to some of the basics of being a Pokémon Trainer. To add to the excitement Kris has caught a Spearow and now has three Pokémon. Meanwhile Fang, Ethan's Totodile, has leveled up. After meeting Daisy Oak the trio has finally made it to to Mr. Pokémon's house.

"So are we going to go in or what?" Kris asked bemused as Ethan and Lyra continued to stare at the small log cabin. Both children quickly shook their heads and Ethan ran up to the door and knocked. Suddenly the window closest to Ethan was slammed open.

"Uwaah!" Ethan yelped as he fell down in surprise. His expression changed from shock to confusion when an elderly man with white hair and a top hat stuck his head out the window and looked around excited.

"Ah!" The man exclaimed as his eyes landed upon Kris and Lyra. "Well if it isn't Elm's daughters!" He said happily. The man then noticed the sole boy of the trio, "Hello! Hello! You must be the boy Elm mentioned!"

"Hrmph!" Ethan grunted as he pushed himself up off of his back and onto his feet. "Yeah that's me." He said with a smile.

"Good! Good! Now come on in I have the package almost ready to go!" The man explained excitedly as he closed the window.

"So that was Mr. Pokémon." Ethan said with a confused grin as he held the door open for his female companions.

"Yup!" Lyra said happily as she half skipped inside with Bubbles following her.

"Crazy geezer ain't he?" Kris asked as Geiser and Duckylucky walked in. When Ethan let out a nervous laugh Kris grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him inside to Mr. Pokémon's house. As the children walked into the house and towards the dining table that Mr. Pokémon was sitting at the man picked up the glass cylinder he had been previously observing with another man. Inside the cylinder… was an egg.

"This is what I want your father to examine." Mr. Pokémon said as he handed the Mystery Egg over to Lyra whom promptly placed it within the safety of her bag. As this went on the other man walked over to a desk in the corner of the room and began reading through some research papers.

As Lyra zipped up her bag she said, "One of the little girls back in town, I thinks her name is Amanda, has grandparents who run a Pokémon Daycare. She said eggs show up there sometimes, is that where you got this one?"

"Indeed! Indeed! I did get the egg from a Daycare however I'm not sure if they're related to this girl you speak." Mr. Pokémon said with a smile. "I have never seen an egg like this so I sent a message to your father hoping he could find out more about it's origins. After all the man is the authority on Pokémon evolution so I feel it's safe to assume that he'd know a thing or two about eggs. After all, a Pokémon can't evolve if it hasn't hatched!" The elderly man laughed.

"Even I acknowledge his authority in that field." Said the lab coat clad man in the corner.

"Hey, aren't you Professor Oak?" Kris asked.

"Why yes, yes I am.", Oak said as he walked over to the children. "And you must be Elm's daughters, Kris and Lyra." He said as looked down at them. He then looked pointedly at Ethan, "You're that boy Elm mentioned in his e-mail. Um… What was your name again?" The elderly man asked in genuine confusion.

Despite feeling somewhat insulted Ethan gave Oak his full name, "Ethan Hibiki Gold."

"Ah yes, I remember now." Oak said as he scratched his chin. He then gave the children a long piercing stare.

"Um, s-sir is something wrong?" Lyra asked nervously.

"I had originally come to see my friend. Honestly I didn't expect to have a blast from the past.", Oak said while seemingly lost in thought.

"What exactly do you mean by that "blast from the past" thing?" Kris asked curiously.

"You three just remind me of…" the man faltered before finishing with a "Well it doesn't really matter!" Oak then looked down and noticed Fang, "Oh! What's this? A rare Pokémon!"

As he leaned down and patted the little Totodile's head he said, "Hm, I see! I understand why Elm sent you kids. Already you kids are making friends with Pokémon."

Standing up Oak seemed to have come to a conclusion, "Given that you remind me of them… and you three seem dependable… How would you like to help me out?"

Oak then pulled out three small square machines, one red, one blue, and one pink. "These are the latest versions of the Pokédex. As you may know much data on Pokémon was lost during the war. About thirteen years afterwards I made the very first generation of Pokédex's and sent a handful of young trainers to act as field agents and explore Kanto so we could regain lost knowledge of our regions Pokémon." Oak paused before continuing.

"There were twist and turns but ultimately the project ended up being a success! While Elm has been able to recover some data here in Johto there is still much that is lost to us. The Pokédex however automatically records data on Pokémon seen or caught. If put in the hands of trustful and ambitious people we could easily regain that lost knowledge.", he finished seriously.

"Are you asking us to go on a Pokédex quest? Like some of those famous people did?" Ethan asked in amazement.

"Yes. Do you accept?" Oak questioned. Quickly all three children shook their heads excitedly. Oak then handed out the Pokédexes, the blue one to Kris, the red one to Ethan, and the pink one to Lyra. "Go meet many kinds of Pokémon and complete that Pokédex!" The elderly man encouraged with great grander. He then turned to Mr. Pokémon, "I'm afraid I've stayed too long old friend. I must pick up my granddaughter and head to Goldenrod City for my usual radio show."

Just before Oak walked out the door he turned to look at the children one last time while sporting a thumbs up and a smile, "I'm counting on you kids!" Oak then took his leave.

"You kids should take a break before you head back to New Bark Town. I'll get some lemonade!" Mr. Pokémon said as he walked to his fridge.


	6. Chapter 6: Enter Trainer Silver

Now that our heroes were well rested they exited Mr. Pokémon's house with the Mysterious Egg they expected an easy, uneventful trip back to New Bark Town. That's when Kris's Pokégear started to ring.

"Hi pops!" She answered happily. The reply she got wasn't nearly as happy.

"H-hello? Kris? It's a disaster!" The man shouted so loudly that Ethan and Lyra could hear him.

"Dad! Calm down, what's happening?" Kris asked frantically.

"Um, um, it's just terrible!" Elm yelled as he tried to gather his thoughts. "What should I do? It… Oh, no.." It was here that Lyra and Bubbles had left their friends. She had a good idea what was going on and as she jumped over ledges and ran through the grass she was mentally berating herself for not getting anyone to listen to her, for not doing anything herself.

"Pops? Pops?! What's happening!?" Kris asked become even more frantic.

"Please get back here now!" Elm shouted into the phone before hanging up.

"P-pops?" Kris said in shock.

"Kris where did Lyra go?" Ethan asked worriedly.

"She must of started running home while we were talking to my dad! Come on, we have to catch up!" She yelled before running off.

As Ethan and Kris started their mission to catch up to Lyra she had already made it through Cherrygrove City and was heading towards Route 29. As she was about to head into the ever familiar woods the red headed boy whom she feared ran out of the forest's shadows like a bat out of hell and collided right into her. When they got over the initial pain of hitting the cold hard dirt they both stood up quickly and stared at each other for a few moments. Then recognition spread across the boy's face.

"You… you're that girl from the town back there." The boy said as he pointed at Lyra.

"And you're the boy who was acting like a creep around my father's lab!" She shouted angrily as Bubbles growled along. Despite her efforts to seem intimidating she failed as she had accidentally aloud her fear to show in her face.

"Tsk. You're the Professor's daughter? You're such a waste. I can't believe a wimp like you could be the daughter of a professor. Then again that man didn't really put up much of fight… " HHe said as he unhooked a Pokéball from his belt, "When I took this. Go Chikorita!"

"Bubbles time to fight!" Lyra shouted as Bubbles jumped out to protect his human partner.

"Razor Leaf!" The boy shouted and hisPokémon all too happily obliged. It was a direct hit and it sent Bubbles flying.

"Maaaaar!" Bubbles screamed as it flailed in the air.

"Counter with Water Gun!" Lyra shouted as Bubbles landed. However when Bubbles launched his attack it barely made the stolen Chikorita flinch.

"Ha! Don't you know anything about type advantages? One more hit from Razor Leaf and your little mouse is done for. Now Chikorita!" He commanded.

"No!" Lyra yelled as she dove between the attack and Bubbles. However a voice rang out,

"Use Bubble Beam to catch the leaves!" Shouted Kris as she and Geiser ran up to defend Lyra and Bubbles. When the attacks collided the leaves flew into the bubbles but instead of shooting out the other end they were stuck inside, floating in midair.

"What!?" The boy exclaimed. Then Ethan, who had finally caught up helped Lyra up off of the ground. Kris quickly grabbed her Spearow's Pokéball and through it into battle.

"Quick! Peck it into submission while I go after this Jerkface!" Kris shouted as she ran towards the boy.

"Speaaaaar!" The bird squaked as it attacked. Meanwhile the boy was busy trying to avoid Kris's punches.

"How dare you try hurting my little sister!" The cyanette roared.

"It's not my fault she's weak!" As he dodged a kick to the head.

"Chiiii!" The grass type Pokémon cried as the Spearow continued to Peck at it.

"Tsk, Chikorita return!" The boy shouted as he called his stolen Pokémon. He then looked over at a panting Kris with a quirked eyebrow, "Humph. Are you happy you won?"

"Who are you?" Ethan questioned the boy. After a moment of thought the redhaired boy let out a "hrmph".

"My name is Silver and I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokémon Trainer." Said the malicious boy with a smirk. He then roughly pushed Kris to the ground before running off.

"Sis! Are you alright?" Lyra asked worriedly as she leaned down to check her sister for any scratched.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine." The older girl said as she stood up, "C'mon we have to get back to the lab!"

All three children ran as fast as they could towards their hometown. Once they reached it they went straight to Professor Elm's Lab only to be blocked by the townsfolk who had flocked to the scene of the crime.

"There's no way we're going to get past everyone!" Kris shouted in frustration.

"Why don't we take the backway in?" Lyra offered as she made her way up the stairs that led to the second floor that the Elm family used as a house. Seeing the rather blatant logic in her decision Kris and Ethan followed her inside. The first thing the trio saw was trying to calm down Kris and Lyra's younger brother.

"Mom?" Lyra asked worried.

"He's fine just spooked." The woman said as she continued to rub the three year old's back. "Did you kids see the thief on your way back?" She questioned.

"Yeah we did, actually." Ethan said.

"Then you should go down stairs and talk to the officer. We could use as much help as possible identifying the little brat." Our trio nodded their heads in agreement before heading down stairs. Once they got down stairs the man in blue immediately walked over towards the children and stared squarely at Ethan.

"I know for a fact a Pokémon was stolen from this Lab…" the man said with a pause. "I was just getting some information from the Professor. Apparently it was a young boy…" he said as his eyes squinted as if examining Ethan. He then pointed at Ethan, his finger centimeters from the poor boy's face and shouted, "And it looks as though the culprit has returned to the scene of the crime!"

"What?!", all three children yelled in unison. Quickly Lyra jumped in to defend Ethan, "It wasn't him! He's our friend and he'd never do something like that! Not ever!" She cried.

"Yeah! Besides we saw the real culprit!" Kris yelled at the officer with pride.

"What? You ran into the thief?"

"More like he ran into me…" Lyra said as she rubbed her still aching head.

"Plus we battled him and he used my Pop's Chikorita! So there's no doubt that he was the thief!" Kris informed the officer.

"I see…" The officer said as he pulled out a sketch pad, "tell my what he looks like."

"He was kinda pale. Oh, and he had long red hair!", Ethan said while trying to remember more details about the boy. "He was either wearing dark purple or black… I think."

"Silver…" Our shy heroine said under her breath.

"Hrm? What was that?" The officer asked as his gaze went from Ethan to Lyra.

"He said that his name is Silver." The brunette explained.

"Alright then, thanks for helping investigate." The man said before leaving.


	7. Chapter 7: The Third of a Trio

Just thirty minutes after the dimwitted police officer left Professor Elm had managed to clear the crowd and Ethan's mother arrived. Quickly she ran over to hug her child. Squeezing him tightly she tried to hold back tears as Professor Elm and his wife watched her pitying eyes.

"Mom, really I'm fine." The boy tried to reassure his mother. Reluctantly the woman let go of her son.

"I'm sorry, I just…" She couldn't finish her sentence. What had happened previously was frightening to her, but she had to stay brave for what would happen next.

"I can't believe that kid… stealing one of our Pokémon. When I find him I'm going to sock him in his ugly mug!" Kris exclaimed angrily.

Walking over to her daughter placed her hand on the girl's shoulders and said, "Violence won't solve anything sweetheart. What we need to do is trust in the police."

"You're mother is right. We should just be happy that he didn't get the Cyndaquil as well." The Professor agreed as he looked down at the fire Pokémon that was hugging Fang

"Hey, Professor?" Ethan called.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering… What kind of Pokémon egg is that?"

With a quirked eyebrow the man went to retrieved the egg, which was still in it's container, from hi desk and examined it. With a narrowed gaze he looked at the white egg and pondered where it got it' unique multicolored triangular pattern from.

Looking towards Ethan the man said, "This egg may be something I've never scene before. Still, it's just an egg."

Shaking his head Professor Elm continued, "Mr. Pokémon is always fascinated by eggs."

"Well, since he gave it to us we might as well find out what secrets it holds." The man thought to himself. Placing it back on the desk he said, "I'll keep it for a little while to see if we can find out anything about it."

With a thoughtful sigh said, "You children are going to need rest after today. You should all head off to bed."

"Um… but….." Lyra stuttered.

"What is it, dear?" Her mother asked.

"Well, um…." The girl stuttered again as she held out a small pink device.

"It can't be." Elm said stunned. "Is that a Pokédex?"

Remembering the items in their bags Ethan and Kris pulled out their own Pokédex's. "We have them too!" Ethan exclaimed happily.

"Yeah! We met Professor Oak while we were at Mr. Pokémon's house and he gave us these!" Kris added.

Looking at the children in surprise the man exclaimed, "What?! Professor Oak gave all three of you your own Pokédex's? " All three children nodded in reply.

"That's amazing!" Ethan's mother said in surprise.

Nodding said, "That man is superb at seeing the potential in people as trainers."

Laughing she added, "I knew you three were a little different."

Nodding in agreement Ethan's mother said, "Things are going to be a lot of fun for the three of you, isn't it?"

Interjecting Professor Elm said, "Still, you kids will have to train your Pokémon if you're gonna "Catch 'Em All" so to speak."

"If we have to get stronger than we'll just have to take on the Pokémon Gym challenge. I already have my first badge but it couldn't hurt to take these two to Violet City."

"That sounds like a good plan but maybe you three should rest." Ethan's mom suggested.

"Why bother with that? We're already packed to go. The three of us can make it to Marugo's house by nightfall. He'd let us stay with him and his family for the night. Then we can head towards Violet City in the morning." Kris reasoned.

Frowning the boy's mother said, "Well, I suppose that's true."

Ethan walked over to Fang and picked the small blue Pokémon up much to the Cyndaquil's distress. Oblivious the boy walked towards the entrance with his mother and Kris. As soon as the door closed the fire mouse began to cry.

Kneeling down Lyra picked up the small Pokémon and tried to comfort her, "It's okay. We'll find Chikorita and you two can play all day afterwards. Plus I'm sure Ethan and Fang will visit tons." Still upset the mouse shook it's head and sobbed.

"I don't understand. Don't you like that plan?" The mouse shook it's head again as more tears streamed down it's face.

"I think the little gal wants to go as well, kiddo." The Professor said to his youngest daughter. Lyra stared up with him mouth agape for a moment before looking down at the small Pokémon again.

"Do you want to be partners with Bubbles and I?" The mouse let out a gleeful yell as it hoisted itself up on Lyra's shoulder. She looked at it for a moment until she wrapped her arms around the small Pokémon and laughed.

"I guess that settles it!"

"Here, take her Pokéball." Lyra's father handed her the small sphere. "Now run on! You don't want them to get too far ahead do you?" Lyra nodded before she went to catch up with the others.

Looking at her husband said, "Do you really think they will be okay?"

"If Oak has faith in them then so do I.

* * *

A/N: I've been so busy with life and my other stories (like why am I working on so many at a time anyway what the crapolla is wrong with me) that I forgot to put time aside for this story. I hope you enjoyed despite the small chapter! 3


End file.
